Ka Ryo Ten/Story
History When Ten was five her grandpa told her of her heritage as the last member of the Kyuumei Tribe and told her "Do not just roll over and die Ten... No matter what you have to resort to, you must keep struggling to survive! Even if you have to crawl, your way along the ground you must not simply give up your life! Do whatever it takes to stay alive! If you can think of it, then do it! If there's no merit to being a woman, then become a man! If you don't have brawns then use your brain! Throw everything on the line and stay alive at all costs!" Ten survived in Kokuhi Village by ratting out passing travelers to thugs. Story Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc When Shin is running for Kokuhi Village, Ten alerts the outlaws there, yet seems intrigued when Shin easily defeats them, and, in exchange for promises of wealth, she agrees to help Shin and Ei Sei escape from the army that surrounds them. After Ketsu Shi was killed, Ten is stabbed by an official. It was later revealed that Ten was wearing chain-mail. As Heki goes to remove the chain mail to stop the bleeding, he finds out that Ten is actually a girl. That night Ba Jio reveals to Shin that Ten is a part of the Kyou Mei Tribe that they fought in the past. After a fierce war, they emerged the victors and the Kyou Mei were believed to have been wiped out. Since the war was years ago Yo Tan Wa decided to accept Ten as one of them. But Ten declined because she lived in the plains her whole life and couldn't suddenly start living in the mountains. Keiyou Campaign Arc She was seen reading the Assassination Plot Arc Ten is first seen with Shin waiting in the halls on the way to Ei Sei's room. A group of assassins from the Clan Kensen approaches. They announce how famous they will become once it is known they were the one to take the head of the King of Qin. Ten is surprised when one of the assassins easily dodges the dart she fired at him, and becomes worried that Shin is standing alone against Nine assassins. After watching the battle with the assassins she witnessed Shin cut down 4 in a row and thinks how he is completely different from the time of Sei Kyou's rebellion. She thinks that Shin has gotten this much stronger from half a year earlier, her thoughts are interrupted when she see another group of assassins on the roof on the building across their current location and informs Shin. Shin tells her to run ahead and warn Sei of the current events in the palace. She takes off while thinking how incredible Shin is when she suddenly runs into another group of assassins from the Clan Kakuriki. She was about to be killed but was save my a timely arrival of Kyou Kai, she thinks to herself they were only notified of the assassination plot that morning but Kyou Kai knew from the night before and must be here to kill Sei also. Ten then witness Kyou Kai cut down every member of the Clan Kakuriki and disappear before Shin arrives. She is terrified and warns Shin that Kyou Kai isn't normal and Shin should not fight this person. Later she witness Shin hold of Kyou Kai until the arrival of another group of assassins, Shin buys some time for Kyou Kai to regain her breath and cut down most of the assassins before running out of breath and collapse. The arrival of Shou Bun Kun and the troops came at the moment where both Shin and Kyou Kai could no longer battle. Later since Shin would not allow anyone to take Kyou Kai into custody she suggest tying her to the bed and hiding her sword so Shin would rest. She then waited for Kyou Kai to escape and confront her asking Kyou Kai to teach her the technique of the Clan Shiyuu. After she was informed on Kyou Kai's history, Kyou Kai suggest she became a strategist and would arrange the introduction that will place her on that path. Training Arc After the assassination attempt Kyou Kai introduced Ten to a unknown group to start training to be a strategist. She later finds out the school is the Ryo Fui Faction's Quarters. The letter of recommendation Kyou Kai wrote stated, "Raise this genius I have sent you into a strategist. If anything were to happen to this child, I will kill all of you so you had best be careful." She is then given the room next to Mou Ki's. Mou Ki then interrogates Ten saying, "for someone close to the King like you to come here, could it be that you're here to act as the King's spy?" As Ten is about to use her blow pipe Mou Ki says it wont hit him. Ten is shocked that he knows about her blow dart. Mou Ki then apologizes saying to Ten it was a test, and that her reaction time is enough to tell it seems she really didn't know where Kyou Kai was sending her, and it wasn't a trap set by her. He also informs her that the only people who know of her identity are Shou Hei Kun and himself. Also, that he knows Ten is a girl. Battle of Bayou Arc Sanyou Aftermath Arc After the war Kyou Kai left the Hi Shin Unit, causing the unit to have a losing streak as they were without a proper strategist. To help the Hi Shin Unit Mou Ten asked his brother Mou Ki to become their strategist. But Mou Ki sent Ten in his place. After Ten was accepted as their strategist, they were able to completely subjugate the Risei region in only ten days after her arrival.  Coalition Invasion Arc During the Battle of Kankoku Pass She rushed into the thick of the Duke Hyou Army vs Zhao Army battle to reform and rally the Hi Shin Unit who had lost all semblance of order, and was simply scattered about. They had gotten lucky by running into Den Yuu at the very edge. So they were then able to save the Bi Hei and Taku Kei units. She direct all the wounded to the Centre. And the Bi Hei and Taku Units to hold their position and wait for further orders. Her strategy was to advance forward to where Shin is, while spreading out points to the side so that they can search for their comrades. The Bi Hei and Taku units were the 10th so far. When they finally made it to Shin, she had Hai Rou, Ryuu Sen, Suu Gen, Den Yuu, and Bi Hei support and cover Shin's advance. Then Kyo Gai, Den Ei, Ryuu Yuu, and Chu Tetsu, spread out to the flanks and hold off any enemy reinforcements. And all cavalry units to charge their respective enemy officers. Worried that Man Goku’s rant had dispirited Shin, she rebuked the estranged man, noting that while Qin’s actions at Chouhei were wrong, his, were far worse. Following Man Goku’s defeat, she was forced to share a kiss with Shin, when he was knocked off the hillside by Duke Hyou. After which, she appeared self-conscious when Shin addressed her the following day. This does not last long however, as she is soon seen conversing with him regularly. Battle of Sai At the city of Sai she appeared to take the duty of chief strategist, as her conversation with Mou Ki suggest that she was responsible for assigning each commander to their respective walls. On the second day, however, she risked the fate of her comrades, when she stopped Kaine from falling to her death. After which she retreated to the solitude of the tower's stairwell where she expressed her deep fear and regret for that decision. Coalition Invasion Aftermath After successfully repelling Ri Boku’s siege, she rested her head at Shin’s bedside. Upon waking up, Shin moves her onto the bed and covers her with his blanket. When the Hi Shin unit moves back to the front lines to help with village reconstruction and border security, she seasoned the food for the entire encampment. And when Kyoukai returns, boasting of her goal to give birth to Shin’s child, she takes her aside to explain just how embarrassing a statement it was. Conspiracy in the Court Arc The 5,000 strong Hi Shin unite arrived just in time to save General Heki from the Joint Zhao and Rebel Armies' pincer, taking on the Zhao army of 10,000 alone. At Heki's concern she informed him of their growth, stating, "But y'know Heki... as expected, the one who has grown the most in these last two years... is Shin." For the Siege of Tonryuu she decided to put Shin and Kyoukai together, under the basis that speed would be paramount in saving Seikyou's life. Upon confirming that Seikyou was innocent in a plot orchestrated by Ryo, she attempted to persuade the rebel forces that they have been tricked, requesting any information they might have of the royal prince's whereabouts. She then ordered men to inform Shin of the truth, and to capture Ryo's retainer Ho Kaku. Regrouped with Shin and Kyoukai, she directed them to Soushin Mansion, judging that it was the likeliest place for Seikyou to be held captive. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc Called to aid General Tou, she is overwhelmed by Go Hou Mei's defenses, stating that, "there's not a single weak spot at all", remaining skeptical even as they begin Ou Hon's plan. The Hi Shin unit was tasked with breaking through one of three fronts, annihilating the Wei’s reserve units, and –along with the Roku O Mi Army and Gyoku Hou Unit- simultaneously assaulting enemy headquarters on the afternoon of the third day. To those aims, Ten focused on thoroughly destroying the enemy units one at a time. This however, had drawn the eye of enemy commander Jun Sou, who recognizing her strength as a strategist, had her kidnapped in the heat of battle and delivered to Gaimou. left|Ten kidnapped by Jun Sou|thumb|230px Brought to Gaimou, with her life on the line, Ten was faced with a single question, “what are your desires?” To which she answered, “I just want to help Shin fulfill his dream… I also wish to achieve happiness together with him,” suggesting that her feelings may go beyond the ‘little sister’ that Shin sees her to be. Gai Mou found this answer satisfactory and agreed to exchange her life for Jun Sou’s. Upon returning to Shin, she immediately begins hashing out strategic maneuvers. State of Ai Arc After she took a coded message from Shou Hei Kun, she went along with Shin, taking a few men as possible, as they were charged in rebuilding Chiyoyou. She used her tactics against Ai Army, distracting them. Koku You Campaign Arc She joins Shin on the Koku You Hills, as a strategist. She also acts as a diversion so that En's unit cross the river. Later, she was on the hill near Kei Sha's HQ. And when Shin snapped at Kan Ki, she was on the unit's HQ. Bureaucrats Job Arc She was part of recruiting new soldiers for the unit. Western Zhao Invasion Arc During the march to Gyou, she acts as the strategist. At the Battle of Shukai Plains, she is the cause of the momentum of the right wing after several officers went incapacitated. During the charge to Ri Boku's HQ however, she was wounded by Kin Mou after the latter charged against her. Category:Chronology Category:Article stubs